


What's your number?

by Yazhkx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, bartender hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/pseuds/Yazhkx
Summary: “I bet your drunk ass will forget this ever happened, in the morning”“If I remember ya in the morning would ya agree to go on a date with me?”“If you remember me in the morning, I'll consider it.”“Deal! And just so you know, no amount of beer will ever make me forget about ya, Shouyou-kun”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 171





	What's your number?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KennedyDreyar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/gifts), [MoroNoKimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/gifts), [liliies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliies/gifts).



Atsumu chugged the whole bottle of beer in his hand and orders for another round.

"Why?" He cried.

The bartender paused, the new bottle of beer Atsumu ordered on his hand and gave him a confused look "Sir, you ordered for another one, didn’t you?"

"No, I meant why did he leave me?"

"I… don't know?" the bartender laughed nervously; he places the bottle in front of the blonde.

Atsumu glances at the crumpled photo on his hand "We… we were so perfect together. I gave him my everything. Isn’t that enough?" He said reaching for the bottle.

"Yeah, I don’t think I'm gonna let you drink this one after all" the bartender snatches the bottle from the older man’s hand.

"Hey!" Atsumu whined "Yer a bartender! Yer supposed to give people drinks, not take them!"

"But you're too drunk already!"

"But… my beer” the blonde pouts “I want my beer."

“Okay, if you correctly tell me how many fingers am holding up, I'm gonna give you your beer back, deal?" the younger man offers.

Atsumu nods.

The bartender holds up 5 fingers "How many finger am I holding up?"

The blonde squinted his eyes "Te-ten? See, I'm not drunk at all! HA!"

"How dare you lie straight to my face" the bartender laughs "How do you think you’re supposed to go home in that state?"

"I dunno," Atsumu furrowed his brows "maybe take a cab? Or walk? Or crawl… I belong in the dirt anyway."

"Are you calling yourself a scrub?" the bartender giggled "Anyways, I hope you get home safely, and good luck with the hangover tomorrow"

"Y'know, Bartender-kun, if yer that concerned about my safety ya can take me home" Atsumu leaned forward across the bar "What's yer name anyways?"

"Nice try"

"Yer name's Nice Try? That doesn’t suit a cute guy like ya!"

“Yeah, my name’s Nice T-”

"Hey, Shouyou! Table 3's asking for 2 Manhattans!" one of the waiters ordered

The bartender gave the waiter a betrayed look to which the waiter responds with a wink and a thumbs-up, clearly, someone’s listening to their conversation.

"Sooo... Shouyou, huh?" Atsumu teases "Now, that's a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty guy."

"Thanks, got it for my birthday" he turns around and started fixing the drinks

“Wanna tell me yer surname too?”

“Nope,” Shouyou answered, popping the p.

“How ‘bout yer number? Wanna tell me yer number?”

“Don’t want to. Go home if you’re done drinking. I’m trying to work here.”

“I wasn’t done but ya wouldn’t let me continue remember?” Atsumu taps his fingers on the bar “I’ll stop annoying ya once ya give me yer number, Shouyou-kun”

Shouyou turns around, facing Atsumu “If I give you my number will you finally go home?”

“Yes!”

“But aren’t you just complaining about your boyfriend leaving you?” Shouyou raises an eyebrow.

“Eh, it’s not like crying all night would make him come back, right? Might as well move on.”

The redhead rolled his eyes “Fine, give me your hand”

Atsumu beamed, he held out his hand.

Shouyou takes the pen on his breast pocket and wrote his number on the older man’s hand “Now, go. Go home.”

Atsumu grabs Shouyou’s hand before the younger man could pull his hand and places a kiss on the back of it “I’ll call you” he said before standing up.

“I bet your drunk ass will forget this ever happened in the morning”

“If I remember ya in the morning would ya agree to go on a date with me?”

“If you remember me in the morning, I'll consider it.”

"Deal!" Atsumu once again leans forward across the bar and ruffles Shouyou’s hair “Just so ya know, no amount of beer will ever make me forget about ya, Shouyou-kun”

Atsumu walks out of the bar with a huge grin on his face. He reaches for his pocket and takes out his phone.

_The fake drunk tactic worked. I finally got the cute bartender’s number, boys!_ he texted to all his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [@yazhkx](https://twitter.com/yazhkx)


End file.
